


Tie My Heart

by Lopie_Black



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo 2K18 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, Minor Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Party Games, Sports, Wii Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie_Black/pseuds/Lopie_Black
Summary: A flamming game of Wii tennis at a college party and the happenings after it!





	Tie My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sports square of HyungHyuk Bingo 2018

“Hyungwon I swear to god if you dare to lose the game I am writing a whole editorial piece on your collection of Kermit the frog figures and plushies.” Kihyun whispers to Hyungwon’s ear while on his toes.

To anyone who saw that exchange it was funny how the small Kihyun was trying to reach tall Hyungwon by standing on his toes and holding on from Hyungwon's shoulders to keep balance but for the university tennis ace, it was a terrifying experience. He knew better than to provoke Kihyun because he never goes back on his word. If Hyungwon had any thoughts of not playing seriously they were all gone now. He had to win even if it meant his demise so that his poor Kermits would be protected.

“Hyung go easy on the guy huh? It’s just a friendly game at a party no need to spill blood.”

Changkyun clinging on Minhyuk making his best puppy eyes to appease the wild thirst in Minhyuk's eyes. He loves his hyung very much but he never really understood his over-competitive side when it came to video games.

When he had suggested that they attend the sports clubs joint party he didn't expect that Minhyuk would challenge the university's prince of tennis Chae Hyungwon in a Wii Tennis match just to prove that playing a sport doesn't mean you must sweat for it. And what's more unexpected is how easily Hyungwon fell for Minhyuk's petty provocation.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Wii Tennis Challenge of Death!!!!!!”

Jooheon shouts from a mic and the room goes wild with screams and whistles.

“On the blue corner, we have our proud and beloved thrice champion of the regional tennis tournament CHAE! HYUNGWOOON!"

The crowd again goes wild and Hyungwon raises his fist in the air and smiles as if he owns the world.

“On the red corner, we have the video game legend. The guy who brought this university on the Fortnite map by beating the national champion on solo mode. LEE! MINHYUUUUUK!"

The screams continue but they are not as loud being that it is a sports clubs party.

The two take their places in front of the screen.

Hyungwon is stretching his arms and legs and Minhyuk’s looks at him mockingly.

“Careful not to sprain your ankle prince.”

“I would hate to step on you nerd.”

“As if you ever could!”

“Try me, bitch."

“Bring it on beansprout!”

Hyungwon glares at Minhyuk and is ready to fire back but the countdown for the game starts and he needs to focus on the screen.

The first set goes to Minhyuk and while wearing his best smirk he tell’s Hyungwon,

“Tennis is easier than I thought. Or maybe you are not as good as they say.”

The next set begins and Hyungwon catches up. He has always been a person of feeling. As soon as he felt how the video game's flow went he adjusted it to his playing style and before long he wins the second set.

“Would you like me to teach you tennis, nerd? It won't be just clicking buttons though."

Minhyuk scoffs and urges for the next set to begin.

.

It’s been over half an hour and the crowd is slowly dissolving.

The two take turns at winning sets and it's a constant tie. After a while, even Changkyun and Kihyun lose interest and go away. But the pair doesn't give up.

“How much longer do you plan on trying so hard to win prince? It’s alright since it’s a video game.”

“Did your stamina get low nerd? Would you like me to bring you an energy drink to recharge?”

“Never. I said it for you since your eyes seem to lose focus.”

“I don’t need to focus that much since I’m playing with you.”

They continue bickering back and forth while playing for another half an hour.

At some point, they understand that the game will never end. After a set that Minhyuk won Hyungwon puts down his controller.

“How about we call this a tie and we go get a drink or something. I don’t think we can settle it tonight and I am getting bored.”

Minhyuk looks at him suspiciously for a bit but eventually closes the game and the console and puts down his controller as well.

“I guess you are right. We came to party after all. You know where the kitchen is prince or are you used to be served?”

“Oh, I know my way around the house I guess that you wouldn't since you rarely get up from your gaming chair nerd."

Before Minhyuk answers and they stay exactly where they are Hyungwon puts his hand around Minhyuk’s waist and looks down at him smiling as gently as he can while guiding him to the kitchen.

“How about you quit whining and let guide you to the refreshments princess peach.”

Minhyuk feels himself blushing and smiles widely at the Mario reference and decides to let it slide this once.

They grab a big cup of beer each and go to sit on a couch. The music isn't very loud so they can talk.

“So prince,”

“Hyungwon.”

“Fiiine, Hyungwon. How long have you been playing tennis?”

“Since forever. My parents enrolled me for classes when I was in elementary or something I think.”

“Wow, that's really impressive. I don't think I have ever been that committed to anything."

“It was love at first sight I guess. And you are pretty committed to your gaming from what I hear. You have even been asked to play professionally by a company haven't you?"

“Wow, that's some excellent information you have there your majesty. Are you perhaps my fan?"

“You wish you, nerd. Kihyun works for the campus newspaper so there's always a copy around and I keep track of the happenings."

“Riiiight.”

“By the way what’s your deal and calling me prince? Are you a fanboy or something? Would you like an autograph or maybe a photo?”

Hyungwon leans closer and smirks at Minhyuk who begins blushing again and pushes him away.

“Want another beer? I’m gonna bring us some more.”

He gets up from the couch and almost runs to the kitchen leaving a smirking Hyungwon on the couch.

.

As the night passes through two alternate in refilling their glasses.  
On his 4thtrip to the kitchen, Minhyuk decides to check up on Changkyun since he hasn't heard from his friend since the game before. After looking around for a while Minhyuk finds Changkyun in a dark corner near the entrance nibling on Kihyun's neck while the latter is obviously enjoying the exchange with his head dropped back and eyes closed while holding Changkyun's nape as if telling him to not stop.

Minhyuk quietly walks away and decides to return to Hyungwon with those beers after all.

The sight he comes across when he returns to Hyungwon is even more breathtaking than Changkyun being intimate with Kihyun in the entrance.

Hyungwon has dozed off on the couch and is soundly sleeping with his head fell back. Minhyuk leaves the beers on the side table and comes closer to Hyungwon to wake him up.

“Hyungwon.” He whispers but gets no reaction.

He sits next to him and tries again this time while lightly patting him on the shoulder but Hyungwon not only doesn't wake up but he moves his head from the couch to Minhyuk's shoulder. Minhyuk freezes for a moment. He can feel Hyungwon's steady breath on his neck and suddenly flashbacks of Changkyun and Kihyun in the entrance flood his mind.

‘Fuck, Minhyuk get a hold of yourself. He's an arrogant prince of tennis definitely not your type.'

But as he thinks this to himself Minhyuk’s eyes fall on Hyungwon’s lips which are slightly parted.

' if Changkyun can do that with Kihyun though...'

Minhyuk shakes his head to get rid of his not so pure thoughts and his sudden movement seems to be enough to wake up Hyungwon who slowly opens his eyes and unconsciously nuzzles on Minhyuk's shoulder and pouts confused with his surroundings.

“fuck it” Minhyuk growls and leans in and kisses Hyungwon straight on the lips.

At first, there's no response.

Hyungwon thinks he's still asleep.

But after a second Hyungwon comes to it and responds to the kiss. He brings his body as close to Minhyuk's as he can and Minhyuk grabs Hyungwon's nape and deepens the kiss. The two break the kiss to breathe and Hyungwon makes the next move first and kisses Minhyuk again, this time taking advantage of Minhyuk's half-open mouth and slides his tongue in. Minhyuk is caught off guard and a soft moan leaves his lips which sends shivers down Hyungwon's back. Another battle begins between the two this time for dominance over the kiss but just like their previous battle, this one ends in a tie again.

Neither complains though and later that night Hyungwon and Minhyuk walk back to the dorms holding hands and leaning on each other too tired and drunk to stand on their own.

When they part ways Minhyuk pulls Hyungwon in for a good night kiss.

“I think I will take on your offer to teach me tennis, after all, prince. How does tomorrow sound?"

“It sounds perfect, nerd.” Hyungwon leans in to whisper the next part to Minhyuk's ear “And perhaps you can teach me about what buttons I should press to make you moan like I did before.”

Minhyuk feels himself turning red so he pushes Hyungwon away and looks up to scold him but when he lifts his head Hyungwon is already in front of him and plants a last chaste kiss on his lips before walking away leaving Minhyuk flustered and possibly in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with this my contributions to the first ever but hopefully yearly *crosses fingers* HyungHyuk Bingo are over! If inspiration strikes I may write a square or two more who knows... :3  
> I hope this one-shot was up to your liking. I am no good with sports be it in literature or real life and I struggled trying to find something to write for this square. I hope I didn't ruin it heh.  
> Let me know what you think by commenting or DM me on Twitter (@LopieBlack)


End file.
